The Dark Knight Season Six
The Dark Knight Season Six is the sixth season of The Dark Knight. It deals with a new villain known as Owl Man with a connection to Bruce's past will push the team to its breaking point, threatening everything Bruce has worked for and his legacy as the Batman. '' Created by Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan It aired during 2018-2019 Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 23/23 * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth / Outsider- 23/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 22/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon / Oracle- 23/23 * Eka Darville as Curtis Holt / Mister Terrific- 22/23 (Final Season) * Jai Courtney as Victor Sage / The Question- 14/23 * Paul Blackthorne as Chief James Kyle- 21/23 Recurring * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson / Nightwing- 3/23 * Tristan Wilds as Duke Thomas / Lark- 21/23 * Tom Cruise as Rebirth Lincoln March / Thomas Wayne Jr. / Owl Man- 13/23 * Stefanie Scott as Carrie Kelley / Red Robin- 8/23 * Chad L. Coleman as Tobias Whale- 5/23 (Final Season) * Sam Claflin as Detective Harvey Bullock- 6/23 (Final Season) * Carly Pope as Susan Paige- 17/23 * Alice Braga as Detective Ellen Yindel- 8/23 * David Nykl as Anatoli Knyazev / KG Beast- 2/23 (Flashbacks) 18/23 * Garret Hedlund as Jim Corrigan / The Spectre- 15/23 * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar (Flashbacks) 20/23 * Matt Lanter as Onomatopoeia- 1/23 * Will Traval as Christopher Chance / Human Target- 1/23 * David Menvier as Ishmael Gregor- 7/23 (Flashbacks) * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 1/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe- 1/23 * Anna Kendrick as Dr. Lana Lang- 1/23 * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 1/23 * Juliana Harkavy as Detective Sarah Essen / Holly Robinson- 14/23 * Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- 3/23 * Lexa Doig as Nyssa Raatko- 8/23 (Flashbacks) 6/23 * Kim Brasinger as Alternate Martha Wayne- 1/23 * Jon Hamm as Alternate Thomas Wayne- 1/23 * Neal McDonough as Rebirth Damian Darhk- 1/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 1/23 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom-1/23 * Michael B. Jordan as Jefferson Pierce- 1/23 * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel- 1/23 * Willa Holland as Alternate Thea Wayne / Robin- 1/23 * Blake Lively as Alternate Selina Kyle- Wayne / Black Cat / Catwoman- 7/23 Episodes # "Legacy"- Five months after the death of the Arkham Knight, Bruce is distracted from his new duties as COO of Wayne Enterprises due to continuing as Batman alone, his old team members having gone their separate ways. He is encouraged by Barbara to build a new team by recruiting the amateur vigilantes now working in Gotham City, like Duke Thomas. A new criminal crew appears, headed by Tobias Whale , and kidnaps COO Wayne in a bid to draw out and kill the Batman thereby taking over the city. He is rescued by Lucius as Guardian, but he permanently quits the team after seeing that Bruce is again willing to kill. Whale escapes from the Batman and a team of several police officers, then later unites all the organized crime cartels and street gangs under his leadership. Bruce finally agrees to form a new team and includes Curtis at the latter's request. Elsewhere, a mysterious masked figure figure in black kills a policeman. In Flashbacks, Bruce encounters his old friend Anatoli Knyazev in Russia. Anatoli agrees to help him kill Konstantin Kovar, the tyrant who murdered Kyle's family, by initiating him to the Bratva, the only group that can possibly defeat Kovar. # "The Recruits"- Batman recruits Duke, Carrie Kelley , and Curtis and begins training them using an exercise from his Bratva initiation, revealed through flashbacks. As COO, Bruce arranges to have Stagg Corp provide free medical care for Gotham City's disenfranchised at a special clinic. A new Meta-Human, "The Spectre" , appears and starts attacking Stagg Corp executives. The recruits leave Batman because they do not trust him. Lucius discovers that Stagg Corp CEO Simon Stagg is working with Whale and Barbara learns that it was Simon Stagg's nuclear missiles that the Arkham Knight used to try and destroy the city. The Spectre and Batman stop an arms buy between Whale, Stagg, and Black Spider. The Spectre later reveals that he was the only survivor of the Hub City bombing. Batman convinces him to put aside vengeance and join his team. Later, Bruce reveals his identity to the other recruits as a sign of trust and they agree to rejoin the team. Lucius decides to appoint James as Deputy COO. Whale is attacked by the mysterious vigilante who calls himself "Owl Man" , who wants to personally kill Batman. Meanwhile, Alfred back in the MI5 and on a covert operation, is ambushed by his superior, who plans to sell a nuclear trigger and frame Alfred. # "Croc"- Batman investigates a new drug, "Stardust", but still believes his team is not ready for the streets. While he is being informed about Owl Man, Duke and Carrie secretly raid Stardust dealer Waylon Jones' warehouse. The raid goes wrong and Jones ends up with superhuman strength, crocodile like skin, and an inability to feel pain. Bruce learns what happened from FBI agent Victor Sage , convincing him that he still cannot trust his recruits. Barbara advises him to accept the recruits as they are and Batman finally uses his new team to stop Jones from creating more super-humans. Bruce also publicly endorses Lucius' decision to appoint James as Deputy COO after negative news stories almost cause Lucius to resign. Barbara admits to Jim AKA The Spectre, that she was the one responsible for Hub City. Alfred is incarcerated and hallucinates Floyd Lawton as his cellmate due to guilt over killing his brother. Afterward, he tells Lena and his daughter that he will not fight the charges against him, so she asks Bruce to help her break Alfred out of prison. Flashbacks focus on Anatoly teaching Bruce the need to trust his brothers in the Bratva. # "Reparation"- Bruce's team captures an associate of Whale's and delivers him and his loot to the GCPD. Afterward, Jim formally leaves the team, saying that he cannot work with Barbara. Bruce leaves Gotham City to help Lena, and Julia break Alfred out of prison over Barbara and the team's objections. James and Victor personally deliver the evidence to the GCPD , which turns out to be a disguised bomb. The explosion allows Whale's group, and a mysterious assassin called Talon to break in and steal weapons from evidence. Bruce infiltrates a federal prison and locates Alfred, who agrees to escape to safeguard Bruce. Bruce takes him and Julia to an Arkham Militia safe house. Barbara attempts to reconcile matters with Jim. She and the team determine that Whale is planning an assault on the GCPD's anti-crime unit, where Victor is interrogating Whale's man. Jim rejoins the team and they help everyone inside escape the attack. However, Curtis is injured and Whale captures Duke , intending to torture him to death. Bruce returns and vows to rescue Duke , while Victor decides to trust the vigilantes' motives. In Flashbacks, Anatoli tasks Bruce with gaining information from, and then killing, an associate of Kovar. Bruce completes the assignment and Anatoli welcomes him into the Bratva. # "Human Target"- Bruce rescues Duke, , who tells him that he gave up Batman's true identity to Whale. Whale plans to kill Bruce as the COO instead of as the vigilante. Lucius rejoins the team and suggests that bodyguard Christopher Chance, the "Human Target", could be able to help them. Christopher impersonates Bruce at Wayne Enterprises and fakes the COO's death when Whale's mercenary Onomatopoeia, attacks. The team realizes that Whale plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Gotham City, needing Batman eliminated for his plan to succeed. Bruce and his team, joined by Lucius and Christopher, raid Whale's meeting and capture him along with several other crime lords. Bruce publicly claims that his faked death was part of a sting operation. Owl Man kills Whale during transport, despite Whale telling him Batman's identity. Television reporter Susan Paige obtains evidence that Bruce was in Russia during the time he was supposedly stranded on the island. Meanwhile, Bruce finds out that Barbara once dated Harvey Bullock , a police detective recently assigned to the Anti-Crime Unit. In Flashbacks, Bruce is ambushed by other Bratva members. However, the men are killed by Christopher, whom Anatoli had hired to protect. # "So It Begins"- Bruce, Lucius, Barbara, and Alfred, who has rejoined the team privately track Owl Man, who starts killing seemingly random civilians with throwing stars. A news report on the killings causes tension in the city and angers the recruits, since they were not informed. Barbara steals one of the stars from Harvey to examine it. A pattern between the victims relates to Bruce's from when he first started out as the Dark Knight. This further angers the recruits, Carrie most of all, as they did not know about Bruce's "kill list" from when he initially returned. Barbara uses the pattern to predict future victims and the team splits up. Carrie encounters Owl Man and engages him, managing to cut his arm before being overpowered. Bruce then arrives, but Owl Man escapes. Meanwhile, Lucius discovers that James never quit drinking. Carrie reconciles with Bruce and Barbara tells Harvey that she works with the Batman, which intrigues him. She later tells Bruce that evidence she has discovered suggests that Owl Man could be a GCPD officer; James is shown waking from an alcohol-induced sleep with a slash across his arm and a throwing star in his possession. In Flashbacks, during a Bratva operation, Bruce is abducted by Kovar's men and taken to him. # "Question"- A new vigilante appears in Gotham City , one who kills criminals in cold blood. James tenders his resignation as Deputy COO. He later tells Lucius about the throwing star and his drunken blackouts, but believes he is being set up. The team intercepts the Question during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Edward Nygma , the head of the robbers. FBI agent Sage forces one of the other robbers to reveal Nygma's location and Batman saves him from the Question. Lucius convinces James to go into rehabilitation, while Bruce and Susan become friends. The team poses as bank robbers to lure out the Question, who again escapes even after Bruce defeats and nearly unmasks him. Lucius tells Bruce about James and the possibility of his being framed; they deduce that Owl Man must know Batman's identity. Carrie is revealed to be working for Owl Man. In Flashbacks, Kovar introduces Bruce to his servant Galina, Kyle's mother. He also claims that the Bratva have only been using Bruce for their own ends, including making a deal with him. Kovar then releases Bruce back to the Bratva. # "Starro The Conqueror!"- Bruce finds himself back at Wayne Manor ; both his parents are alive, Thea is alive and Bruce is married to Selina Kyle (Blake Lively), who is pregnant. Harvey never became the Arkham Knight and married to Helena Bertinelli, and Alfred is The Dark Knight. However, it is revealed that he, Lucius, Alfred, Sara, Ray, and Nate are all being held unconscious inside pods aboard a Starro spaceship. Meanwhile, Barbara, Curtis, Pete Ross, and Lana Lang try to hack into the Joining's mainframe using a piece of their technology. The team recovers a necessary device with the help of Superman and Wonder Woman, and they manage to locate the others. Bruce begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Sara, Ray and Nate. All six captives soon realize that they are inside a shared hallucination. Their escape attempt is blocked by manifestations of William Dent, Deathstroke, Damian Darkh, Ra's Al Ghul, and the Arkham Knight and their mercenaries. The group defeats all of them, then leaves the dream and awaken inside the ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by the ''Waverider. Ray deduces that Starro was gathering information from their minds, using the hallucination as a distraction, to help them complete a special "weapon". The team learns that the Joining mothership is headed toward Earth. # "What We Leave Behind"- Owl Man obtains further Intel about the team from Carrie. He then attacks and hospitalizes Curtis, injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Franklin Clayborne, a corrupt pharmaceutical manufacturer named on Bruce's former kill list. Flashbacks show that Bruce killed Clayborne after discovering that he financed a TB epidemic, then raised the price on his drug to boost his company's profits. When the team tracks down Owl Man, Carrie reveals her true allegiance and escapes with Owl Man. Investigating Owl Man on his own, Harvey sends information he discovers to Barbara just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be about Clayborne's illegitimate son, who may now be seeking retribution. Bruce deduces that Owl Man is at Clayborne's former office building and goes there alone. He finds that Owl Man has staged it to resemble Bruce's prior attack. Bruce as Batman kills Owl Man , only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Harvey , whom the real Owl Man set up as himself to trick Bruce. Curtis's husband Paul leaves him after discovering Curtis is a vigilante; Barbara puts her and Bruce's marriage at hold while she mourns Harvey's death, Alfred is recaptured; and Bruce finds what seems to be Selina Kyle alive and well inside the Batcave. # "Friend Or Foe"- Bruce welcomes the seemingly-revived Selina into the team; but it becomes clear that she is an evil version of Selina, who was revived by a woman named Nyssa Raatko using her Lazarus pit , revealed to be a plan by Owl Man. Selina escapes and calls Bruce for an arrangement, ending in her capture. Learning about Paul, Duke convinces Curtis to focus on his capabilities, not his flaws. Selina is captured and Mr. Freeze is sent to Arkham Asylum , and Bruce places her in an A.R.G.U.S. facility, hoping to change her one day. Bruce reveals his plans to follow the previously dead Selina's dying wish, to find a new Catwoman. In a bar in Blüdhaven , a woman with a sonic meow stops an attempted assault in a bar. Meanwhile, Bruce convinces Victor to represent Alfred. The latter’s corrupt superior, General Walker, arrives to assume his custody; but Victor manages to bring Alfred to his own jurisdiction. In Flashbacks, Gregor, the Bratva traitor, attempts to force Bruce's obedience; but the latter is rescued by a female archer named Nyssa. # "Moth"- During the S.T.A.R. Labs incident, MPD undercover officer Sarah Essen develops a sonic meow after watching her partner die at the hands of drug dealer Cameron Cleer. . In the present day, Victor tells Bruce that the NSA had been investigating Walker, but its file has disappeared. While Barbara tries to locate it, Bruce takes Duke, Curtis, and Lucius to Blüdhaven to recruit Sarah. She initially refuses to join, but the team intercepts her attacking Walker , who is also a Meta-Human with sonic powers. Cleer escapes , and Batman reveals his identity to convince Sarah to let him help her. Bruce's team helps her defeat the dealers during a shipment, but Bruce fails to dissuade her from killing Walker. Meanwhile, Barbara meets with a hacktivist whom she inspired during her college days, who gives her the file against Walker along with a cache of other secret information. With the file, Victor manages to get Alfred released. Sarah meets with Bruce and agrees to join the team, revealing that her real name is Holly Robinson. In Flashbacks, Nyssa helps Bruce kill an important associate of Kovar's. She also urges Bruce to become the avenger his father wanted him to be for Gotham, giving him the suit Bruce will eventually wear as "The Dark Knight." # "In The Crime Ring"- In Flashbacks, Bruce and Nyssa kill an illegal drug merchant from Thomas Wayne's list. Nyssa again presses Bruce to return home, but he chooses instead to help Anatoli kill Gregor. In the present, the team learns that Walker is in Russia for a deal with Markovian terrorists, as well as crime boss Carmine Falcone, (Tom Wilkinson). Bruce takes everyone except Duke , who is tasked to help James with his interview with Susan. Anatoli refuses to help Bruce unless he does something criminal in return, which Bruce initially refuses. After Barbara blackmails a Russian analyst, the team manages to capture Walker's henchman, whom Alfred tortures, but to no avail. In order to prevent Alfred and Barbara from acting against their own morals, Bruce accepts Anatoli's terms and attacks a rival with Holly's assistance. The Bat Family and the Bratva intercept Walker's deal; and Alfred decides to spare Walker, who is arrested by the Military Police, while Jim uses his suit to contain the nuclear blast. Upon returning, Bruce sleeps with Barbara, and Susan , who later stealthily deduces his alter-ego after learning about a similar masked vigilante in Russia eight years prior. through her source. Jim tells Barbara that his suit does not function anymore, and he needs to leave temporarily. Meanwhile, with Duke's help, James' interview is successful, and they become friends. # "Dead Giveaway"- Sixteen months ago, Duke watched his wife, an addict, being killed by a dealer in front of the former's daughter, Zelda , who was transferred to foster care, and Duke was prohibited from seeing her. He was inspired by the Batman killing Arkham Knight and saving Gotham City , deciding to start his vigilantism. In the present, Duke now works for James as his assistant. An armed man attacks Wayne Enterprises and kills and wounds several staff members. Barbara identifies the shooter as Arthur Brown , a former clerk and a gun control proponent who lost his family in a shootout months ago. Lucius and James encourage Bruce to deal with the situation as the COO, not the vigilante. The latter decides to work with Wayne Enterprises for a gun control act. Duke and Curtis locate Brown's hideout and find his next target, where Bruce confronts Brown as the COO and dissuades him from killing anyone, convincing him to surrender. Bruce reaches to an agreement with the board members over the act. Curtis promises Duke to help him get to Zelda legally. Meanwhile, Alfred convinces Holly to return to normal life. She enlists in the GCPD. # "Millionaire From Metropolis"- Bruce meets Owl Man's alleged mother known as Celia Kazantkakis, who refuses to help him. During a prison transfer, Duela, Harleen, and Alex revealed to be set free by Lex Luthor kill the guards and escape. Bruce appoints Holly as an GCPD officer. Flass receives evidence that the Batman killed Bullock, and he orders a manhunt. Bruce and James track down the trio, who escape due to the intervention of the ACU. Meanwhile, Lex kidnaps Selina, who returned to help Owl Man. Bruce surmises that Owl Man is responsible for sending the evidence. Susan confronts Bruce for being the vigilante, which he denies. Barbara hacks Susan's files and insert proof that she committed plagiarism. Susan gets angry with Bruce, who confronts Barbara. He reveals the cover-up of Bullock's death to Flass. The team intercepts the trio stealing money from a stash left by Whale, as Batman goes after Lex, where Lex has escaped, and Selina uses her sonic meow, escaping. The ACU arrives and arrests the trio, allowing The Bat Family to leave. James gives Holly his blessing to assume the Catwoman identity. Word of the cover-up is later leaked to the media, which could lead to Bruce's impeachment. In Flashbacks, Bruce and Anatoli engage Gregor's men. Gregor prepares to kill Anatoli. # "Assassins"- Bruce's impeachment process begins, with Victor serving as his attorney. The Question and Bane starts targeting the former, because Franklin Clayborne was his father and disowened him because of Victor's mental illness but is opposed by Owl Man, who is revealed to be Lincoln March who faked his death to fully become Owl Man. Using Pandora, Barbara and Alfred learn about a secret that can be used to blackmail an alderman. Bruce and Lucius dissuade them from using the method. Using a piece of the Question's suit, Curtis manages to track his location, where he plans to kill Bruce , who publicly disavows the Batman as a "cop killer", stating his motive for the cover-up as to protect the people from losing hope. The Question and Bane also escape,when The board votes against impeachment. However, Lucius resigns from Bruce's administration in order to rethink his role in the team, realizing that Luke Fox he and Lena's son, could grow up without him in his life. Paul decides to divorce Curtis. Susan gets her job back due to Barbara's anonymous testimony. Barbara then secretly joins Helix. Lincoln aggressively demands Susan to listen to his story, and Slade Wilson is broken out of prison by Nyssa Raatko. In Flashbacks, Anatoli demands a "spross dopross", a process to depose the Pakhan. Bruce infiltrates Kovar's mansion and acquires evidence that Gregor has been embezzling the Bratva's money. The majority of the captains vote for Anatoli; but Gregor starts a mutiny. # "Return Of Deathstroke"- Bruce meets Nyssa , who reveals herself to be Ra's Al Ghul's daughter. She tells Bruce that she hates him for killing her father and that she helped Lincoln become Owl Man, and gave him an army called the Court of Owls. Bruce confronts Lincoln, who says that he has kidnapped Paige , who will starve if Bruce kills him. The Batman breaks into Lincoln's house and tries to reason with Lincoln's wife , Doris, before the ACU storms in, forcing him to escape. Barbara agrees to hack Department of Homeland Security drones for Helix, which finds Paige's location in exchange. Bruce's team enters the building, finding and rescuing Paige before Bruce as Batman goes to confronts Lincoln, who is revealed to have teamed up with Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. Lucius brings Doris, who attempts to convince Lincoln to surrender. , only for him to mortally stab her. Bruce engages Lincoln and Slade while the others take Paige and Doris away. Nyssa arrives and helps Lincoln overpower and abduct Bruce, and Alfred manages to defeat Deathstoke and sends him back to Lian Yu. Lincoln reveals to Bruce that he is his biological brother, and tells Bruce that he plans to help Bruce learn who he really is. Meanwhile, Lincoln continues acting normally in Wayne Enterprises angering the team. In Flashbacks, most of the Bratva captains are killed in the shootout before Gregor escapes. Bruce and Knyazev attack Gregor during his meeting with his loyal members and kill him. # "Maskirovat"-:- In flashbacks, Anatoli becomes the new Pakhan. Kovar buys Sarin gas from William. Anatoli learns that Kovar is planning a coup against the Russian government. By torturing an operative of Kovar, Bruce learns that Kovar has invited key government officials to his casino, where he plans to assassinate all of them by the gas. Bruce convinces Galina, Kyle's mother to give him her key card to the casino. Bruce and the Bratva infiltrate the casino, where Kovar learns about Galina's betrayal and kills her, angering Bruce who fails to stop the spread of the gas in time, leading to Viktor's death. Anatoli fails to persuade Bruce from killing Kovar. The former appoints him as a Bratva captain. William helps Kovar's operatives revive him. In the present, Lincoln continues torturing Bruce to make him confess a "secret". Meanwhile, Alfred and the team go up against Copperhead, a mysterious Meta-Human named Larissa Diaz, who has been targeting a scientist responsible for her abilities. The team eventually are able to defeat her with help from James. Back to Bruce, the former brings a seemingly reluctant Carrie apparently killing her after Bruce refuses to do it. Bruce reveals that he killed people because he liked it, which Lincoln wanted to hear. Carrie is revealed to be alive and still assisting Lincoln. Lincoln lets Bruce go, and he returns to the hideout and tells the team about his decision to end his vigilantism. # "Dawn Of The Court"- With March having broken him, Bruce disbands the Bat- Family and calls in the Bratva to take out March. Alfred and Lucius both try to talk Bruce out of it, reminding him that there are better ways of doing things. Barbara goes to Helix and manages to find pixelated footage of March taking off his Owl Man mask. Bruce allows the Bratva to steal diabetes medicine, before they are stopped by the Bat-Family. Lucius eventually tells Bruce they can fix him, if he asks for help. Bruce rejoins the Bat-Family , taking out the Bratva and saving hostages that Draco had taken as leverage. Barbara and Curtis manage to decode March's device, revealing March as Owl Man to the police. Bruce claims he's not ready to put the mask back on yet, but with his team, it will be sooner rather than later. When his guards try to arrest March, March kills them and leaves his safe house. In Flashbacks, Bruce plans to return to Lian Yu, so Anatoli plans one last heist to help sick children, hoping to convince Bruce to stay, but Bruce decides to still return to Lian Yu, so he can stage his dramatic return to Gotham. # "Anarchy"- With law enforcement agencies unable to locate March, Barbara agrees to Katrina's plan to free former Helix leader Cayden James, who has created a biometric tracker that can find anyone, but who is currently in A.R.G.U.S. custody without due process. Lena plans to use James as bait to destroy Helix but Katrina and Ulysses Grant, AKA the new Anarchy , having already anticipated it, finds James' true location and leads her team, including Barbara , to the rescue. They are interrupted by the Bat Family along with a returning Dick Grayson; but Barbara forces them to allow Helix to escape with James. Helix ends their connection to Barbara , but provide her with James' scanner, which she uses to learn that March has been teaming up with an assassin known as Azrael, and that he is coming after the team. Meanwhile, James confronts Duke for visiting Zelda , though legally possible. Duke believes himself to be an unsuitable father. However, James organizes a visit, making Duke decide to fight for reclaiming Zelda. Lucius confronts Lena for her moral ambiguity, which led to their divorce previously. # "Legacies Never Die"- Barbara receives information about a new vigilante known as Azrael (Sam Riley), who wants revenge on his father's death by the hands of The Dark Knight five years ago. Azrael targets the mayor, and nearly succeeds until Bruce and the Bat Family arrive and initially stop him. Curtis discovers the Azrael's identity and informs Holly and Duke. While Bruce and Barbara are at a gala, Azrael arrives killing a few civilians and knocking out Bruce. Lucius and Lena agree to put their problems aside when they hear about Bruce and Barbara. The team soon realizes that after a period of time, the Court of Owls will poison the gala with a gas, that could be used to destroy Gotham City. Bruce is injured trying to stop a member of the Court from releasing the gas. Eventually, Lucius and Alfred arrives and kills Azrael, while Lucius takes down members of the Court, and they save the civilians. The Bat Family visit A.R.G.U.S., where Lucius and Lena reconcile. Later, March is revealed to have tracked down Bruce's son, Jason. In flashbacks to the period after the Arkham Knight's death, Bruce, Barbara, and Curtis continue working together. The team take down Carmine Falcone's criminal empire and rescue Michael Lane, who wants revenge for his father's murder. # "Lawlessness"- March's prosecutions are discredited and most of the convicts, including Jones and Oswald Cobblepot , are released on bail. Bruce is sent a body, identified as Henry Goodwin. While Curtis and Holly track Jones and The Penguin , the others investigate Goodwin, who is revealed to have been killed by Thomas, shocking Bruce and Alfred. The Bat Family deduces that March, Jones, and Cobblepot, are working together to release Claybourne's weaponized tuberculosis in Gotham City. With Bruce wearing the Batman costume again, they track the bomb and engage Jones' party while Bruce duels March. Jones and Cobblepot are captured as Curtis defuses the bomb. Bruce reveals that Claybourne planned to disown March due to March's mental condition. Disillusioned, March asks Bruce to kill him, but Bruce arrests him instead. Bruce gives Alfred a video of Thomas asking him to look over Bruce, and Thea. Meanwhile, Duke refuses to testify in court so as not to upset Zelda , leading to the judge dismissing his claim. In Flashbacks, Bruce and Anatoli return to Lian Yu, where they arrange for Bruce's return to Gotham. Anatoli leaves to bribe the boatmen to sail towards the island, where Bruce is captured by Kovar, who knows about Bruce's plan. # "AWOL"- The team holds a birthday party for Bruce , but Duke, Holly and Curtis are later kidnapped by March's outside team, known as the Court Of Owls. A man gives Bruce information about an upcoming presidential election, where Bruce was picked to run for vice president, he then tells Bruce that it's up to him to decide what he wants to do. Realizing that March is picking them off after Lucius and James are kidnapped by Black Cat and Carrie, Bruce accepts William and Dick's aid to help him kidnap March. However, March reveals he has kidnapped Jason; and Bruce is forced to free him. Barbara and Alfred are also kidnapped by Nyssa and the League of Assassins, and Bruce recruits Talia to help him fight March's army. Tracking a plane carrying March, they realize they are going to Lian Yu. Arriving on the island, Bruce visits Slade and asks his help. In Flashbacks, Kovar injects a drug into Bruce that forces him to suffer flashbacks to times he killed or watched others die over the last eight years. After enduring hallucinations of Yao Fei and Selina, Bruce eventually finds the strength to escape. # "The Court Has Spoken"- Bruce recruits Slade, who no longer hates him due to the Mirakuru completely out of his system. Schott is revealed to be allegiant to March. Bruce's party frees Barbara, Lucius, Curtis, Dick and Julie, locking Carrie. Bruce asks William to take Barbara's party to March's plane in order to escape Lian Yu. His party manages to free Alfred, Duke, Holly and James, who knocks Black Cat unconscious while Talia defeats Nyssa. Meanwhile, Lucius sets foot on a landmine. William pushes Lucius away, and takes his place , then tells the others to escape because ever since Thea died, he feels like he has nothing to live for anymore. The mine explodes after Schott arrives. Barbara's party reaches the plane, but learns that the whole island is rigged with C4, which will explode upon March's death. Bruce asks Alfred to lead the others to Barbara's party and escape while Bruce captures March on a boat and frees Jason, who learns that his father is the Batman. The plane is revealed to have been sabotaged by March. Bruce tells the others to run to a ship on the eastern shore. March kills himself, with the island completely exploding, and the others' fates unknown as Bruce and Jason watch. In Flashbacks, Bruce kills Kovar and his men, reaching the boat in time and calling Martha. Category:The Dark Knight Category:Seasons Category:CW Category:Live Action Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7